second coming of satan
by Lucifer's assasin
Summary: ichigo has his powers stripped and is converted into one of the richest people on the planet thank to urahara but with his luck he is again dragged to the world of the supernatural with devils,demigods and wizards {may be more if i get request but i need to watch the anime so it will take long}follow ichigo as he becomes the equal and opposite of the yhwh (STORY UNDER HEAVY REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beloved readers this is Lucifer's assassin speaking and as some people may have noticed I took down my previous story. (Though very few even read it) why? Because it was total shit I mean seriously what was I thinking and even more it was like I was copying from someone else and I have no wish to be banned thank you very much so without much ado hope you enjoy my first story {second coming of Satan} however it will be very small and also It is actually a multi crossover after some time**

 **Cold/dark/godlike/smart/slightly like karma Ichigo**

Chapter one

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and saw that there wasn't an attack from his father. He slowly got up to a sitting position and as soon as he did that he felt his heart get hit by truck. His friends were dead because of a maniac wanting to play fu*king god. He may have defeated them but there still wasn't anyone he could rejoice with. No family he could return to. No friends he could rejoice with saying that he had won. Only strangers he could look at and be happy that their life was safe because of him. "ah good morning Ichigo sama" a maid said as she entered the master bed room, "yeah good morning Alice" Ichigo said as he got off the bed.

"Sir you have an appointment with Mr. Jobs today."

"What time"

"1:30"

"Okay I'll be there where to I have to go"

"He says he wants to meet you here"

"That's odd anyway tell him I'll be there"

"Yes sir"

{Flash back Ichigo pov}

I walked through the streets of karakura making my way to urahara shoten. Urahara, my only friend that had survived and even he was slowly dying. Of course there was aizen whose sentence had been lowered to getting out after 5 years. "Hello kurosaki-san please take a seat" urahara said looking at me as I entered the shop.

I reluctantly took a seat besides aizen and waited patiently as tessai gave me a cup of tea.

He took out a small bag. He tossed the bag towards me I looked inside my bag and saw. A passport, about 187 tickets one for the capitals of each country as well as a credit card there was also a driving license by the name Ichigo kurosaki. '…what the f#$k'

"What is this kisuke?" I asked

"I want you to leave this city. No not want I beg you Ichigo please leave this town there is nothing left here for you. There is no doubt that the central 46 will try to kill you they don't care whether you are the reason they won the war or not. In their eyes you have grown to power full"

As he said that a small garaganta opened up behind me I looked at urahara and saw him smiling sadly at me "I am sorry Ichigo but you have to go it will take you to a road in the outskirts of Tokyo there is a car waiting for you there when you touch the car all your powers will be drained away leading to you getting cut off from us. 5 dollars from everyone in the world that has a bank account will be transferred to your bank account once every month right now it has about 10 million dolla…"

He was unable to say the rest because I was sucked into the garganta I woke on the seat of a pretty comfortable car…crap. "It is gone" I thought all that power everything I had worked for. Gone… I wanted to kill urahara at that time but then it made sense. If I have money i have enough power in the world. If I don't have my powers I won't be able to connect with the others I slowly got outside the car and looked at what it was "are you freaking kidding me" I asked to no one in particular it wasn't out of anger it was astonishment it was a god damn Lamborghini it was pure black in color with a red pentagram on each side

{Flash back end}

I got up from the bed and got outside the bed room it was a pretty decent day the house was really nice it was a modern house with 1 master bedroom 4 guest rooms 6 toilets one kitchen and a dining hall ther was also about 12 servant quarters 6 male and 6 for female there was garage at the back with three cars 1 being my first Lamborghini 1 limo and another Lamborghini except it was white in color and finally a pool at the backside of the house. For those who are wondering what I do I am an investor I got some attention when I bought this house and then some more when I bought a Lamborghini and a limo at the same time. The most attention I got was when I invested 5 million into the company known as apple and I didn't really like the attention so I told them to keep me anonymous except when some one insisted on knowing.

"Ichigo sama mr jobs and a guest have come to see you"

I quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans a black coat and a red shirt. I didn't tuck the shirt and I left my coat unbuttoned, lastly I wore a pair of black dress shoes I got down the stair and saw steve and his guest. Steve rose up and he immediately hugged me "its nice to see you Ichigo" he said

"same here so who is your friend" I said looking at the girl her hair was tied in a twin braid and was wearing a black business suit

"oh I would prefer if we speak afterwards" the girl said as she looked at me.

"well as you wish" steve said

"Ichigo" he said looking at me as we both took a seat " you know how my health is right now it is a miracle I am still here. So please I want 1 final investment"

I looked at him with a thoughtful expression "what is the product"

"Here take a look" he said giving me a paper I eyed the paper warily "its…fantastic what do you call it"

"Um Iphone its short for intelligent phone"

"Done how much do you need?"

"10 million"

"it's done you know the rules right"

"You remain anonymous."

"Exactly I will come to your office tomorrow"

"Thanks Ichigo I will be on my way now." He said standing up "again thank you Ichigo"

"You're welcome" I replied "now let's start"

"What is your name?"

"Serafall Leviathan"

 **To be continued**

 **God that was a lot of work. So how do you like it? I am sure some will not like how much money Ichigo has but well f the haters. Well love it? Hate it? Like the plot? Hate the plot? Please review.**

 **LA OUT.**


	2. 1 illness? 2 introducing god

**This is really a huge hit judging by my standards this is also the first time I have updated so fast I will also be doing another story about my oc, the host of yhwh Arahitou Touji, if you take a close look at the summary it says "as he becomes the equal and opposite of YHWH" and the YHWH of the dxd universe is dead so it is about his host Andrew Storm however let me tell you that they will not be enemies they will be time to time rival though. And if some readers thought YHWH was going to be issei… you are seriously disturbed**

 **Well on with the story**

PART ONE {Satan}

{Line break}

"Thanks Ichigo I will be on my way now." He said standing up "again thank you Ichigo"

"You're welcome" I replied "now let's start"

"What is your name?"

"Serafall Leviathan"

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. So could you tell me why a youndai maou is doing in my humble home?"

'This is humble?' Serafall thought as she looked around the room. This kid looked like he just turned 18 yesterday. And yet he was considered the richest teen in the world and the only work he did was invest in other peoples projects… 'Wait a minute…' she thought

Serafall: "How do you know who I am?"

Ichigo*smiles*: "I have basic knowledge of you devils. I don't want to get caught up in the supernatural world but I don't want to be completely oblivious about you people either. I was taught by aizen how to be a good manipulator although I am not even close to that guy I got good enough. So I tried to manipulate everyone I thought was suspicious. It didn't work on the Azazel guy, but he was impressed enough to tell me about the basics."

Serafall: "I see"

Ichigo: "so why did you want to meet me anyway. You want to me to join your peerage or something"

Serafall*sweat drop*: "you were able to tell huh?"

"With that nervous face anyone will make out and anyway I just said I don't want to get caught up in the supernatural world." Ichigo said as he got up "so I hope you got my answer" Ichigo started walking towards the stairs but suddenly felt unfathomable pain in his heart he fell to the ground and Serafall calling his name in worry was all that he could make out before he lost his consciousness to the pain.

_{LINEBREAK}_

Serafall looked at the down Ichigo and felt a little sad looking at him like that and she couldn't help but blush looking at him. He was pretty handsome; he had a pretty nice body add that with the bad boy vibe and the I-own-the-world face he put on from time to time mostly to help with his 'manipulation' as he put it he was definitely a guy girls would fall head over heels for. She had even heard Steve jokingly say once that he had the president in his pockets that alone was enough for many people to force their daughters down his throat but he would always refuse or some rare cases where the girl wanted only his money the girl would be dead under mysterious circumstances or sometimes commit suicide. Another one of his manipulations she thought.

Soon one of his servants came and called the ambulance

{At the hospital}

The doctor came out slightly concerned. He saw Serafall and moved towards her.

Serafall immediately stood up. "He is good now but he may suffer like this again so please inform us shall it ever happen"

The doctor left after saying that. Serafall went inside the room and saw him sitting upright on bed.

{Serafall pov}

He looked at me from his spot on the bed "you're still here?" he said looking at me. I was really trying to suppress the urge to look calm right now and by the look of him face I wasn't doing much of a good job.

"Well of course I am still here that disease of yours is no laughing matter it is really lethal for a human you know." I said with a pout. I folded my arms and looked at him he looked quite puzzled. He tilted his head to the side and said "What diseases" I looked at him with an angry face something that I wasn't that good at judging by my child like body.

"Look Ichigo you can't fool a devil, humans may take it for something else but being a creature from hell I can sense hells reiatsu." I said again with a pouty face but the look on his face almost broke my heart. That look wasn't amusement or the smirk or the I-own-the-world façade. No, it was shock and fear.

{Ichigo pov}

I was pretty sure that I broke my rich guy façade there when I heard about hells reiatsu. I was shocked, shocked at hearing that hells reiatsu still lingered in my soul and afraid, not of death but because I had to go to that hellhole of an afterlife again. Not like I was expecting to go there anyway, my hands were soaked in blood. Not of the innocent of course but of the time to time thug hunting I did I was without a doubt stronger than them due to the constant training I did to keep in shape.

"You really didn't know… did you?" Serafall said to me.

"… No. what happened"

"when you went to hell to save your sister you were infected by hells reiatsu and the second hell gave you its power it was all concentrated on your heart when you came out It was kept in check when you were still a soul reaper. But when you turned human-"

"I didn't stand a chance" I cut her off and she nodded. I hung my head.

"You know there is one way"

{Line break}

PART TWO {YHWH}

It was a pretty bad night to say the least I was living in kuoh and looking outside it seemed that the new host was chosen I went to bed and as soon as I closed my eyes I heard a voice

"He is awake, little one, the host of my brother has awoken find him make him realize his purpose. Remember not to let any devil to see you they will not take it lightly that there king is being prevented from interacting with them. If you take my word it is good if you don't let even angels see you."

With that I woke up.

Oh in case you're wondering I am Arahitou Touji.

The host of god.

 **And done. Hope you like this chapter and I hope you are excited meeting god. Well my version of him at least. So please review if you like it and/or think there are places for improvements. Which I am pretty sure there are a lot. Next chapter will be seeing Serafall going to underworld as well as the casts encounter with my oc or god.**

 **LA out. ;) and also HAPPY NEW YEAR although I am a little late….**


	3. 1small back story 2 gods influence

**Holy shit I took long to make this chapter. The only excuse I have is that I was on a very long trip with my parents…meh at least it was fun**

Satan CAMPAIGN.

"You know there is one way." Serafall said as she looked at Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with a questioning look on his face.

"You know what I mean become a member of my peerage"

"I-I am not sure I am finally a normal human, if you consider being a billionaire normal, I don't know if I wanna give it away again"

"…why?"

"Because I no longer have anyone to protect okay!" he shouted losing his cool person demeanor and going back to the violent kid he once was. Serafall was taken aback by that 'that was the reason?' she thought 'he doesn't want power because he no longer has anyone to protect?' she looked down and said "Ichigo look I know what has happened to you, the entire super natural realm knows actually" Ichigo looked at her with a shocked expression "how?" he asked

"Seretei, while isolated, is still a part of the Shinto realm. News is often got out of this and your news is always the most intriguing…

The boy that turned from a normal human to a soul reaper,

The boy that stormed soul society for the sake of his friend,

The boy that invaded hell for his sister,

The boy that went to hell again just to punish the sinner who caused it,

The one that went from being a normal boy to a two time war hero…

So tell me… why did you leave it all behind if you had stayed there is no doubt that they would have treated you the same way you live right now, in luxury, but still you chose to leave it all behind why?"

Ichigo looked at her with shock in his eyes. That was the briefest way anyone had put his life and yet all of it was true. He gave her a sad smile as he remembered… uryu going to side with the Quincy and ultimately dying at his own hands. Orihime running away due to not being able to with stand the pressure of the war. Chad had died trying to protect him from one girl named Candice catnip.

Finally he looked at her and said "my final battle with ywach it was really bloody to say the list he killed almost every friend I had and the ones he left me with betrayed me. They thought that I was too dangerous. Well they weren't really wrong with that. During the battle I suffered a really high amount of pain and that just intensified when he killed my father in front of me" he paused letting it sink in. he looked at Serafall "I am sorry" she whispered "don't be" he said "any ways after that, pain was all that I could feel at that moment. At that time aizen a former enemy of ours, told me this. Pain is a mysterious thing it takes away ones dear to you but it leaves to choices to either sit back in agony or turn into a monster and fight back. It was quite obvious I chose the second one. And well here I am now"

Serafall looked at him she practically had tears in her eyes by now, 19 years, she thought to herself he had to go through all that while he was still 19 years. He looked at her and then he smiled. He said "I've decided Serafall I'll join your peerage" Serafall looked a little surprised she wiped her tears away and said "why the sudden change of heart."

"You cried from just hearing my story even though I was smiling. That's the kind of friend I need." He said Serafall looked a little surprised by that "some one that will look past my mask and see the truth and pain while I fool everyone else." He said and smiled at her. Serafall looked with awe before smilling herself.

{Satan campaign end}

{God campaign start}

Touji walked the roads LA as he noticed a boy running with a satyr and a girl he noticed that they were both demigods, although the others didn't notice due to the mist he used his precognition and saw that his mother was trapped by Hades he gritted his teeth as he remembered what an ass hole he really was. And then he remembered he was here because of the assignment given by the man himself. He scoffed and walked to the casino they had been in a few minutes ago. He walked in and was immediately with many people trying to give him a lotus to eat he denied all of them he walked up to two kids and called to them "are you two Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo?"he asked both of them replied with a yes.

Touji smiled and said "it's time to go home" he grabbed them and went outside he told them to move in a car and then drove of he remembered his mission was to take them to a boarding school he drove to the school as fast as he could on his way however he met a minotaur he made quick work of it by using ain {sorry to the author of ain soph aur and can anyone tell him to please continue the story} as he reached the school he erased the kids memories of the minotaur and him using such power. He moved back towards the school and as soon as he reached the hotel room he collapsed on his bed waking up in a familiar world the dimensional space. "why am I hear again yhwh?" he questioned the man in front of him.

"my brother he is ready" yhwh said Touji looked a little shocked by this he knew well enough what he meant he woke up in his bed again he quickly got out and contacted his temporary master 'gabriel can you please take me to the next faction meeting'

 _ **{[[[[{{{{[[[[[[{{[[[[[[[end]]]]]]]}}]]]]]]}}}}]]]]}]]}**_

 _ **Well now this was the most fun chapter to write. We see Touji minor involvement in other worlds I am pretty sure some o you got the idea of which world that's write this is a multi although they will be simultaneous. Any way can anyone recommend this story to the author of ain soph aur and do me a wrong and if this is them reading thank you for taking the time and for everything unholy continue your story.**_

 _ **Any way lucifers assassin out.**_


	4. insert chapter name

I am extremely sorry for such a long wait and I would also like to say that in order to make sure that this story, which is actually the prologue, gets enough time to give Ichigo and my two OCs a nice reputation that even ophis and great red are wary of them also the problem is that I wanted to make Arahitou brother of Irina and son of shidou problem? I somehow missed Touji as the sir name and shidou as the real name so yeah Arahitou's sir name is shidou not touji I am going to say that this timeline is 2 years before rias even starts schooling in the human world Enjoy the chapter

{Satan campaign}

"You cried from just hearing my story even though I was smiling. That's the kind of friend I need." He said Serafall looked a little surprised by that "some one that will look past my mask and see the truth and pain while I fool everyone else." He said and smiled at her. Serafall looked with awe before smiling herself.

{Time skip}

{The void}

Ichigo opened his eyes as he remembered Serafall putting a queen piece inside him. He sat up and saw that he was in a place very similar to the first circle of hell when he went there to get back his sister. He saw that in his front were 2 very indistinct figures there was one that was made purely out of white light with four limbs and a head with the only thing of other color being a black cross that covered the left side of his fore head the other one was made purely out of darkness with the head on fire and 2 black bat like wings with fire on its borders it also had chains wrapped around its ankles and wrists.

He looked at the black figure in amazement, he didn't know why but it looked too familiar. This was the bad guy, the evil one, he was sure but he just couldn't get his eyes off of him. He slowly got up still looking at the black figure. He heard the white figure call him but he didn't care he took one step forward towards the dark figure and then everything went black. "You pass the test good" he heard a voice from behind him he saw that the black figure was looking at him with a single eye on his forehead.

"Wh-who are you?" Ichigo asked the being.

"Well you came to my world and wrecked havoc, killed multiple kushanada, destroyed the chains which should indestructible, destroyed the gates and most of all you actually escaped, all this and yet my armor chose you instead of any devil. You know my name don't you?" the being said as Ichigo's expression turned from amazement to shock.

"You… are. Satan" he managed to blurt out.

"Why yes. It seems humans aren't that stupid." Satan said

"Why are you here?" he asked with little to know hesitation. It felt odd really. He was speaking to the devil. The ACTUALL FUCKING DEVIL like he knew him since his childhood. He felt so familiar it was like he belonged here like… realization dawned in him as he said "you are a part of me"

Satan closed his one eye and disappeared he appeared in front of Ichigo "Incorrect you are thinking that I am a part of your soul like zampakutou aren't you?" he asked and Ichigo nodded

Satan shook his head in disappointment "the truth is that you are a part of me." He said earning a shocked look from Ichigo.

{Serafall mansion}

Bahamut looked at Ichigo in anticipation. He looked quite strong and no doubt there queen wouldn't just add anyone weak into her peerage. Bahamut took a long look at him before thinking "I wonder what powers he has". At that moment Serafall came in to the room she had changed from her suit to her normal, mahou shojou Cosplay, she took note that Ichigo was still sleeping. She move up to her rook and asked "I thought you were going to be in India you know our relationships aren't any better than in trading with the Hindu pantheon"

Bahamut whined "but they are so scary…"

"Well I can't deny that" sera put a hand on her chin and said

"By the way what powers does he have" Bahamut asked

"Well… I don't know" Serafall said sticking her tongue out

"EEHH?" Bahamut cried as Ichigo started to shift uncomfortably then abruptly he woke up. He sat straight on his bed. Serafall looked at him and thought with a smile. 'Your life as a devil starts now'

Sirzechs stared at the files in front of him. To think Serafall had claimed the second coming of Satan before him, of course he and his peerage, Azazel and Michael were the only ones who really knew about it. Sirzechs let out a small smile of victory. At least they had their king back Michael and his white army had gotten his father back a long time ago but he never really stayed in one place at a time so he couldn't say that. Both Brahma and Shiva had agreed to let go of their mantles and give it back to their rightful owners when time was right and they themselves asked for it. Sirzechs scowled however when he saw the next file the vanishing emperor had been sighted in multiple places mostly in Japan; he couldn't care less that Azazel had got Albion, that wasn't the reason. The real reason was that he was not satisfied they had the destroyer and death, the white army had the generator and life but neither had the operator and destiny. With both sides on an equal and the fallen angels at a loss the only way to defy a clear victor or to equal all sides was by gaining the trust of the destiny. And he should a appeared before Ichigo that was after all the way everything was supposed to work generation operation death. You see they didn't just think for a second and said "hey let's call the one we will worship for the next eternity god" no there is a reason why they are called that.

At that moment grafia including his entire peerage burst right in through the doors with a man in the arms of his rook. "What is the matter" he asked

"'s 'ittle guy 'ere says that the operator's 'ith the old maou faction" surtr second said

{{{{{{GENERATOR CAMPAIGN}}}}}}

"WHAT" Michael cried out Gabriel told him about the situation with the operator. Michael scowled a rare sight for the indirect ruler of hell. Gabriel gave a concerned look before saying "what's the matter I just said that they took a young exorcist. That is a little concerning but not that much" Michael then got up and walked out of his office. They didn't know he almost forgot. He continued walking when he felt a familiar energy signature. He looked at the door and saw his direct superior, even though he won't admit it, Touji. Touji looked at him and gave a half hearted smile. So he still didn't like that almost every man in heaven thought him as a father.

"Yo Michael" Touji greeted him and Michael looked at him with slight wonder. His normally amused eyes were actually serious this time. "what's the matter" Michael tensed seeing that he was serious gave everyone tense. Touji shook his heads and went back to the same door he came from.

To say Touji was pissed was an understatement. Michael thought that he could hide one of his kinds was it? Too bad he didn't know what he knew.

{{{{OPERATOR CAMPAIGN}}}}

Darkness that was all that he knew that day. It had all gone so nice at the beginning. He had been training as an exorcist, and the pope himself promised that he would give him an Excalibur piece should he defeat more than 10 devils in a week. And then it all went downhill. He had been captured by one of the leader of the old maou faction Katerea leviathan herself. He had been tortured for two whole weeks and after the 15th day they stopped bothering him putting him in a solitary confinement cell for about a month.

And now finally he was allowed to go out. He reached his home and found that there was no one there he went to his teacher but he refused to even know him. He was telling a lie, he had guilt written all over his face but why? Finally he decided to meet the pope himself and ask the question that had been haunting him more than the fact that no one was admitting they recognized him. It was what happened to his dear sister Asia. When he met him the answer shocked him. He said the reason no one recognized him was because he had been captured by devils of the 'old' maou faction, That he was a disgrace to the society of exorcists… and that his sister was now an outcast due to having healed a devil labeling her a witch they kicked me out after that I could feel rage building up inside every bit of my body I went back to where they had left me to go out. And surprisingly she was still there Katerea looked at me and asked me with a cold smile.

"So how would you like to join us?"

I looked at him before saying "help me kill the pope and I will walk through hell for you"

"I see then welcome to the faction Alexan-"

"Andrew" he said cutting her off. She looked at me confused "what?"

"the names given to me and Asia were given by the pope himself and we are of native exorcist clans I am no longer a part of them. So this is my name Andrew Storm. I named myself storm because I will be the storm that will crash on Vatican. Katerea simply smiled and welcomed him to the faction.

Deep with is his minds a being made his voice known "it seems that the three of us will be on opposite sides."

AND DONE

This has been absolutely really fun and stressing to write I am trying to elongate my chapters so this I the reason. And with this the final chapter of the first arc is complete. As you can see a final member of the main characters of this story's continuation has made its appearance, yes this is just a prequel next chapter is going to be a time skip and while I will give flash backs into two years before this I would like to say that I am to lazy to continue it as it is. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter any way RR and please someone tell the author of do me a wrong to continue. I would say it myself but they keep ignoring me. Any way

Lucifer OUT


End file.
